Toying with Shadows
by RequiemTales
Summary: A oneshot in which Pitch proposes a compromise to stop delivering nightmares for two evenings if Jack allows the Nightmare King's shadows to have their way with him. (Blackice, M/M, pwp, hardcore smut)


**A/N:** After the popularity of my first oneshot…I decided to go for another one. Yeah, and the last few days have been boring so I've been writing this over the course of them. It's an idea I've had for a bit but needed some super strong Turkish coffee to get me going and actually finish it.

There's no particularly important background for this oneshot. Its in a 'canon' universe, more or less, and it's a porn-without-plot. Enjoy! :D

* * *

_How did I get into this mess?_

They felt like whispers climbing insidiously up his legs.

At first, they had gone unnoticed for the attention was solely focused on Jack's heavy breaths filling the room as labored sounds. His lips were mingling with Pitch's, an awkward yet passionate dance they only experienced with one another. The darker male was looming over the Frost boy's body. His hands were flanking the younger's head as he moved his lips down Jack's jaw and trailed wet kisses to the boy's collarbones that were still accessible despite his hoodie.

"_P-Pitch_…" Jack's voice was an aching whisper, though still so loud, that desired nothing more than then to have those touches from the older male continue. His body writhed at the mercy of the Nightmare King's tongue, blue eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Along with the snaking heat of the other's muscle trailing possessively down his neck and swirling about his sensitive points…There was another presence, this one unwelcome, twisting up his legs and warming his sides.

It was a familiar feel, soft like fabric and airy akin to the clouds that Jack would speed through on a winter's day with the Wind. They twirled around his ankles and slowly inched their way higher up to his knee, rubbing sensually against the sensitive (ticklish, even) spots behind the boy's knees. Jack could almost feel every individual one as they teased and slid their way farther up until-

"Yes?" The voice sent shivers down Jack's spine, as silky as satin to his ears.

The guardian turned his head, facing away from his partner with his eyes narrowing. "Get _them _off of me!"

The Nightmare King chuckled, leaning down closer to the side of Jack's face, "Whatever are you going on about? There's no one here except for me."

The teenager was beginning to find it difficult to hold his ground, his eyes drifting over to acquaint gold ones that instead snared him in a trap of a staring contest. However, Jack's stare was stubborn as the ice they mimicked in hue.

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about," The teenager pressed his hands against Pitch's chest, trying to push him back. However, the older man would not budge, chuckling lowly.

"They won't hurt you," Pitch drawled as he moved his right hand and splayed his fingers under Jack's sweatshirt. The digits were like hot iron, branding Jack's skin with their unbearable warmth that seemingly touched the guardian's core and defrosted it second by second. On the opposite end, Pitch felt like pinpricks of ice needles were jolting through his system and it made his _need _rawer than before. "My shadows are a part of me, would I ever hurt you?"

Jack swallowed thickly, squirming beneath the combined force of those golden eyes and those demonic fingers. "T-That's not…It, they're so…"

"_Alive?" _Pitch offered, another tendril snaking up the guardian's back, caressing the nape of his neck.

Jack only nodded, his eyes screwed shut, as the heat coiling in his abdomen did not diminish, despite the shadows increasing. The fear radiated off him in heavy waves, assaulting Pitch's senses and clouding his normal string of thought. It wasn't a fear of the Nightmare King, Jack never had fear pertaining to the darker male (which was ironic, _really), _the fear wasn't even directly connected to the shadows…No, it delved much further than that. It had taken the teenager so long to acquaint to Pitch's touch and _trust _it and now the idea of not understanding what was touching him, the slithering up his sides, it was a lot for Jack to absorb.

However, Pitch knew Jack could.

Pitch knew Jack would.

Because Jack loved him…And in return, he loved Jack-he would never let anything (especially beings of his own creation) harm him. And even if what they had was not love, be it more or less intricate than that sinful word, what they had was too necessary for the Nightmare King to so easily give it up with a folly mistake.

"Then perhaps we can make it a deal?" Pitch inquired, slipping his hand back underneath Jack's hoodie, his warm fingers searing Jack's skin as they slipped further up the pale abdomen. The darker appendages slipped over raised buds, skimming the nipples and teasing them with their heat. The winter sprite arched into the touch, his body yearning for the warmth that had become so familiar. The material bunched beneath his chin, giving his already youthful appearance an even more brandished quality. Pitch couldn't help himself and pinched the right nub, rolling it over his fingers and chuckled when Jack's eyes fluttered for a mere moment.

"A-A deal?" Uncharacteristically, the teenager stuttered the question with blue orbs intent on staring at a wall, a ceiling, anything _other _than the man who captivated his very dirty desires. This was exactly where Pitch wanted him, the man realized, when Jack wasn't thinking all too clear.

When Jack was thinking of himself as opposed to everyone else.

When it truly became only the two of them, when Pitch was consuming his mind, body, and soul.

The shadow coils snuck up further, wrapping loosely about slender thighs and working on the Frost's lower abdomen. Despite how cold the room was from Jack's mere presence, the boy shivered involuntarily.

The Nightmare King smirked, making Jack's icy blood run even _colder. _

"Yes, a deal, a compromise…Which ever helps you look the Guardians in the eye," The darker male leaned closer, pressing his lips against Jack's ear, "I'll adhere a request of yours…If you allow my shadows to have a little _fun _with you this evening."

Jack would swear his breath didn't hitch…If he wasn't so intent on being a truthful person. He found honesty a very scarce quality in modern times and preached it however often he could. Especially for the children. It was always for the children, believers or not.

And that was when Jack knew what he wanted.

"N-Nightmares," The teenager began with his voice heavy from arousal. Hot lips picked up their previous descent further down from a pale ear, kissing Jack's frost tinted cheeks and lips. His indigo blush was quite stunning and adorable, really.

"Nightmares?" Pitch drawled with a hint of curiosity present in his dripping tone. The inquired word breathed against the snow sprite's bruising lips, brushing the right amount of heated air against them.

Jack nodded feverishly, desperate not to forget his request, "I'll do it," His voice was more confident, driven by not only need but also the ability to help others, "If you stop the delivery of nightmares for two evenings."

The Nightmare King's chuckle was low; it reverberated through Jack's chest and shook the younger. For a flickering moment, Jack wondered if he had stuttered again, but knew he hadn't when Pitch carded his fingers through white tendrils.

Golden liquor eyes captured ultramarine ones with a bemused and heated stare, "Again, you're always thinking about those pesky children." He continued despite Jack's begins of protest, children were something they argued about often enough, "Though two evenings? Isn't that a bit much, _Jack?"_

There it was, had the immortal teenager been anticipating it? The way his name rolled off the Shadow-man's tongue with such sensuality that it made him want to agree with anything he had to say. It dripped, the single syllable name, such a plain, plain name, coursing through lips so sinfully that the first hundred times it stole Jack's breath away at a brief utterance.

Now it simply made his heart skip.

"You already know my opinion on those…_things," _Jack spat with his usual tone. He wouldn't let Pitch win over _everything_ tonight. "You know I much prefer you…And your _tongue _anyhow_."_

The Nightmare King peeled himself off Jack, the boy releasing a disheartened sigh at the loss of contact. A tendril of inky blackness crept up from the edge of the bed, making its way towards Jack's hands. With a small gasp from the guardian, it latched around the pale skin, wrapping around several times and joining it above his snowy head with the juxtaposing wrist so they could be bound and held at an awkward angle.

Pitch dragged his finger from Jack's cheek down his chest, flicking a nipple along the way. "If you're going to be so demanding," The man twisted the hardening flesh between his thumb and pointer finger, "Then shall we say I get to watch you _cum _by the mercy of my shadows?"

As if on cue the reigns slipped off Jack's sweatshirt whilst simultaneously removing the pesky coarse pants. In his shock, the teenager was secretly grateful; the leathered material was beginning to make his lower regions ache in a dull, familiar pain. It was not as if the feeling was relieved, but at least it wasn't restricted either.

A chair derived from the surrounding darkness appeared behind Pitch allowing the man to take a seat, ready for the show he was about to enjoy. It was one thing to bed Jack Frost himself, to hear and feel the symphony of crescendo-ing passion…It would be another, equally beautiful performance to _watch _it unfold, to be able to observe all of the boy's expressions and lewd sounds, to restrain himself to simply view and _not _touch. Pitch crossed his legs leaned back, smirking with lustful, dirty intent. Jack glanced over, trying to pinpoint the mischievous stare, but he was not familiar with such looks. Where his eyes were promises of snowballs and fun times, Pitch's were solemn swears of shadows and hot touches.

Jack was innocent with the games he played.

Pitch was unrelenting with his.

Another tendril of ink snuck its way towards Jack's eyes, wrapping softly about the iridescent hues and hiding them from the world. The winter seasonal's breath hitched and his chest stuttered on the intake of oxygen. He had not expected that.

"Can you feel them, Jack?" The voice so dark and bitter, now almost tender, asked from a bit to the left. "With your eyes closed, you can properly focus on sensation. Such as how my shadows have no actual texture or temperature…" Pitch tapped his foot on the ground, shocking the guardian with the sudden noise, "How they're climbing up your thighs and rubbing you in all the right areas-Ah, you're _very _sensitive there, I know." One of the shadows had come across a spot on Jack's inner thigh that made the spirit thrust upward desperately. A silent whine was halted on his thin lips, the boy trying so very hard to keep some sort of self control.

As Pitch continued his words, Jack felt his body begin to tremble. His lover was right, the shadows lacked in temperature, in weight…In sound. Without his sight, he was relying on his ears to inform him whenever something new was happening. But, when at the mercy of spectrals, how could he ever even prepare?

It was then that Jack realized that was the point.

The shadows crept up further, lightly rubbing against Jack's lower stomach, making the muscles jump and a strangled breath escape his throat. "_Ah-" _They stayed and ran small circles and climbed up his sides, their presence so light and very, very unsatisfying. If Jack had thought Pitch's light touches were teasing, these were torture.

The immortal teenager arched into the darkness, trying to gain more friction as one of the tentacles of darkness brushed over a dusky nipple, coaxing it to hardness without attempt. The sound that escaped bowstring lips was high and needy, yet not quite broken yet.

"Arch as you may…they're _shadows, _the friction will not increase. They are light as feathers and as real as the monsters under your bed," The elder spirit chuckled at this and commanded the shadows to hurry their pace with his mind.

The darkness complied and removed the annoying sweatshirt, dragging it to meet with brown pants on the floor. Coils ensnared Jack's legs and pulled them far apart, holding them there seductively. Jack's cheeks and neck, his chest even, all were coated in an indigo blush. Breathing was soon becoming a chore and he clenched his hands as he felt golden eyes scan his form in an appreciative manner.

"You're absolutely breathtaking," Pitch admitted aloud, "No matter how many times I see you like this…Every time is a new experience for me. You look awfully _lewd _and _mesmerizing _in black though."

Jack made a small noise in the back of his throat, as if he were going to say something, but inky tentacles were too fast and covered his mouth to effectively produce silence. The already quick heartbeat fluttered faster as those weightless coils skimmed down his body again, caressing his straining length.

The guardian keened through the gag, arching to the touches despite Pitch's explanation earlier. More darkness appeared and rubbed sensually at all of Jack's sensitive areas. They danced and teased the points behind his ear, slid down his neck, pulsated through his hair and carding the snowy locks for more sensation. It was soon becoming too much, a sensory overload.-Not to mention that slithers of black were rubbing his shoulders and raking up and down his pale sides, like whispers of lust.

"_Nggh-!" _Jack couldn't speak, even if the gag wasn't there. His mind was mush and his eyes fluttered close as he let himself be whisked away by the situation.

And that was when the tendril wrapped securely around his cock, giving it an experimental tug.

The immortal's back bent like a bow off the mattress and he barely processed the heated, appreciative groan Pitch made when he did. The shadow seemed spurred on by this act and it began working its way confidently up and down the shaft, occasionally wrapping around the head and applying extra pressure over the slit. Jack cried out several more times, begging, _needing _something more. It would be impossible to release like this, a bittersweet torture that had his insides lit like fire.

Suddenly Pitch's voice was right next to his ear and the gag was gone, but the actions continued. His pants were louder; his cries ricocheting off the surrounding walls and causing that indigo blush to become a darker shade still.

"You looked like you had something to say," Pitch teased, "Though, are you able to say it?"

A particularly hard jerk was given to Jack's groin and he hissed at the pleasure it brought, "P-Pitch…Pitch, _please_!"

"_Jack," _Pitch drawled with a voice that sent even more shivers up the boy's spine, "Is there something you want?"

The guardian practically choked on his words as his toes curled and a shadow slithered over his entrance, ghosting it. "M-More…I need…More…Please?"

The Nightmare King leaned close enough to Jack's ear that the teenager could feel the heat radiating off him in waves. "Why of course," He whispered with a husky tone, "All you had to do was _ask."_

That sneaky shadow, the one that teased Jack's behind made another sweep across his cheeks. A sound that was a cross of pain and blinding _pleasure _exited the guardian's lips as that shadowy tendril slipped its way inside of him. The sensation was so odd it took Jack's breath away. Behind the blindfold ultramarine snapped open and revealed glassy, lust glistened eyes. Pitch was tempted to remove the shadows, but was determined in testing his own restraint as well. The whispers of darkness that were once assaulting Jack's body with weightless touches, were now replaced with nightmare _sand _and that was a new experience all together.

The rubbing of his cock was suddenly a bit too strong, making Jack gasp and writhe against the sheets. It was a painful pleasure that made stars flicker across his eyes. Tears speckled the corners of his eyes, but Jack moaned nonetheless, his body shivering as coarse shapes scratched across his navel and nipples, cupping the side of his face.

"You're quite greedy, aren't you? Starved for my touch, but I am not willing to give it to you just yet." The Nightmare King's voice betrayed his own arousal with how rough it was.

Jack bucked into the tendril that clasped around the base of his cock, more sand lightly draping and stroking the head of it. There was such immense pressure, even if the touches _became _enough, Jack wouldn't be able to feel that amazing high. A higher whine escaped his lips and the shadow buried in his ass began to _expand. _

"W-Wait Pitch…I d-don't think I can-" And then it began to _move _while it simultaneously grew, stretching him from the inside out. There was the feeling of something there, something writhing and very much _alive _inside of him touching him in places further than Pitch could reach. However, the lack of texture and the lack of heat made Jack feel very much empty. His voice broke as the wisp pressed against his prostate, stars flickering over his vision and his voice such a high octave as it moaned for more that he barely registered that it was _himself _crying out like that_. _The tendrils had no mercy as they scraped him in the most delicious ways.

Twin blue orbs stayed shut even after the covering over his eyes was removed. The boy hadn't even realized their presence gone, simply focused on the electric friction delivered to his member and the snow that was trying to pattern across his chest in a blush, but he was warming up and the ice would melt and drip down his body so he would shudder more and those golden eyes.-He could feel them rake across his form, lingering on his swollen cock and on his face that was probably the epitome of wanton desire. There was something in the way Pitch was watching him that turned him on to a whole new degree and despite his mind telling him to shrink away from the stare, his body wanted to _impress _it.

Jack wondered for a fleeting moment if Pitch felt any such surges of success in making him, the guardian of _fun, _a protector of _children, _such a scandalous mess. But, that train of thought quickly ended and crashed into a wall when he realized that he was most likely correct.

Torn from his thoughts, Jack cracked his eyes open when there was a lingering presence over his face, causing the dark shadows to increase in their depth. A strangled breath was caught in his throat when he saw Pitch looming over him with a sinful expression and lustful eyes burning through to Jack's core.

"It appears like you're having quite the bit of _fun, _huh, Jack?" The boy whimpered and thrust upward again, the coil that had been suppressing his orgasm was gone, the sand stroking him from the balls on up, tugging him with rough strides feeling amazing. They were torturously slow, working him at a steady, burning pace. No matter how hard he tried, he knew his eyes were giving away how desperate he was to just feel that blistering release. "How does it feel? It won't even take a single touch from an actual being to make you cum, will it?"

The pale spirit tried to reach up and tug Pitch down on him, to make his point _wrong _but his arms were still pinned above his head. The child made a deflated whimper that turned into a high moan when the shadow in his ass began thrusting. Jack lost it, writhing against the sheets and trying to turn his body and curl up, the sensations being so much but so little. His voice was rough as he groaned and cried out Pitch's name and it took every ounce of eons of patience for Pitch to not halt the whole deal and pounce the boy, to fuck him senseless into the mattress.

Jack's eyes drifted shut and he was almost sobbing with how bad he just wanted to find release. He arched high off the bed, returning down with a loud, '_F-Fuck…Come on…J-Just…A bit more…'_

The Nightmare King was ready, watching with interest and arousal as he felt his own erection strain further from the begs of his partner. Pitch raked a hand through his hair, walking around to the other side. "I love it when you become like this, tainted and _filled _by my own darkness. How it brings so much pleasure that you just can't take it," The man leaned down, a centimeter from Jack's face.

"P-Pitch…I really am…I'm going to…_Fuck!" _There it was, the shrillest call of them yet. Jack's iridescent hues snapped open and weren't the least surprised by the shimmering gold ones that he was met with. Pitch sealed his lips possessively over Jack's, capturing every whimper and moan, swallowing them down as the boy came. The nightmare sand was gone, the shadows retreated and left the guardian emptier than he'd felt even _with _them in him. His arms wrapped tightly around Pitch's neck and dragged him on top of him.

Pitch kissed him deeply, his tongue easily winning dominance over Jack's. The frost spirit's mouth moved languid, tired, almost in sleepy sweeps. His chest was still heaving but the frost blush was retreating from the once purple cheeks and chest. When Pitch pulled away, he saw the glimmers of exhaustion were apparent on the drooping eyelids and the heavy eyebrows were relaxed. The usual mischievous glint in Jack's eyes was replaced by something tamer for the moment and the Nightmare King drank in the sight, turning over and laying himself next to the boy. He pulled Jack into his arms and kissed his temple, a small smirk dancing across his lips,

"I almost regret giving you the chance to strike a deal. I should have tied you up and made you see how good it'd feel instead of proposing an offer," The elder spirit mused aloud.

Jack turned his face into the crook of Pitch's neck and shoulder, burrowing closer in an unusually adorable way. "I'm holding you to the deal…No matter how much I enjoyed that."

The Nightmare King's iniquitous smile grew larger, "As you say, though it'll be interesting when you have to explain what you did in order to obtain such a peaceful evening to the Sand fool."

"I'll just…act like I don't know what he's saying…" The boy drifted off, his voice laden with the need to sleep, "Or somethin', I dunno. Don't try and quip when I'm this tired."

"You'd better enjoy your sleep now…Because in about an hour, I _will _be waking you to tend to my own needs."

But, those words fell on deaf ears for Jack Frost had already fallen asleep, a sneaky tendril rubbing his right shoulder lightly and Pitch's smile morphing into a rare kinder one than its usual self. The ache in his robe could wait…For fucking a sleepy Jack wasn't his motive. He wanted to get Jack into that incoherent state of bliss again, but this time by his own doing. By his own hands and tongue, his own ministrations causing those sweet cries and arches.

Certainly an hour would be enough of a refractory period for their next game, right?

* * *

**A/N: **I would really appreciate some sort of feedback on this one, I'm not too sure if I'm proud of it or not…But either way, thanks for reading!

And seriously I don't know how it became fluffy at the end like what the fuck is wrong with me?! Damnit Pitch, you creepy cuddler.


End file.
